


Torment

by Picturemedrowning



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picturemedrowning/pseuds/Picturemedrowning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can be a part 2 to Shame, can stand alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Can be a part 2 to Shame, can stand alone.

Your breath steamed the glass and the taxi driver stared at us with weary eyes like we were criminals. Runaways. Tequila rises like a tide in my throat and threatens to make an abrupt and dirty appearance but I swallow it down just like I swallow you down in my dreams, hot and sweet in my mouth. Forced and quiet.

You're muttering something that sounds like my name. Over and over like I can do a single thing to stop the pain in your chest apart from offer you another drink. I never had any answers.

I had questions and things I wanted to scream in your face and mostly things I wanted to do to your body - god I wanted my hand around your throat and your breath hot and scared against me - I wanted you crawling in my lap dying for affection, begging to be touched and fucked because you know no one does it like me. I wanted all those things and more and maybe I still do.

The red sting in your eyes teaches me about your weaknesses, fills me with reasons and ways to make you cry.

He's your friend, he's your friend.

The lights from the city flash over your face and you gaze out at the neon blur, not seeing any of it. You mutter that you think you're going to be sick and it ends and begins with Dean, so broken and helpless it pulls at my heart; rakes right across it and splits it open so deep I can't even answer.

Dean. You say it again and you look at me this time, eyes huge and black and wet. Mouth open and it's all I can do not to spew everything right then - I lay awake at night and pretend I can hear you moaning. I think about filling you with my tongue and I think about holding your hands behind your back and bending you over the sink in your locker room and fucking you until you can't stand up. And I think about twisting my hand in your hair and hearing the sounds you make when I hurt you and I torment myself with it for so long sometimes I wake up thinking it's real. Instead I try to nod my head but it feels like it might fall right off my shoulders.

Wanna grab a beer?

Wanna go back to mine?

Wanna lay on your back and let me bite at your thighs?

Wanna suck on my fingers?

Wanna get them wet and then let me push them inside you?

Seth. Is all I can say. Cracked and full of need and it doesn't even sound like my voice anymore.

The lights roll on and city flies by and heat of your body next to me burns like a fire.

 


End file.
